


Heard It Through The Grapevine

by Badassbitch



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Athena - Freeform, Creation of Gods, F/M, Texas, Texas References, apollo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-03-30 07:23:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3927964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badassbitch/pseuds/Badassbitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You were created by Athena and Apollo to be the wisest and most knowledgeable. You run a coffee shop in Texas and sell secrets to anyone willing to pay. So what happens when the boys pay a visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea for a while never really got around to putting it up. takes place in season 10. Depending on the reaction to this will determine whether or not I will keep writing.

"So get this, there's a coffee shop in Texas that is known for giving hunters and the men of letters information of all things supernatural" Sam said tossing a book at dean.

"So?" Dean asked looking through the book.

"So It's worth checking out." Sam pleaded.

"Fine we'll check out the stupid shop." Dean said agitated.

****Two Weeks Later***

"You said tomorrow the days ago!" Sam whined like a little kid.

"Sam, I swear to God I will hurt you!" Dean said seriously annoyed with the younger brother.

"You've been putting this off long enough!" Sam continued

"We're not even ready yet!" Dean argued

"I'm ready just pack your bag Dean! We can leave right now!" Sam said trying to persuade his brother.

"Damn it Sam! Fine I'll go pack!"

*****12 hours later******

"You could have stopped along the way here you know" Sam said getting out of the car.

"And you COULD have been less annoying" Dean said closing the door to baby.

Sam and dean walked into the Grapevine cafe. It was a nice small cafe dimly lit and grapevines on the wall behind the counter. The barista behind the counter waved she had (h/c) hair that was up in a ponny tail.

*****over to you******

"Hey welcome to the Grapevine!" You said sweetly at the two hunters. "I'm (y/n), what would you like?"

"What do you recommend?"Sam asked.

You picked up a grape and ate it looked around and saw that the place was empty. 'No problem with messing with the boys so...' you thought. "Hmmmm... You probably want to go to the bathroom after that 12 hour trip. And maybe a black coffee for your brother." You smiled sweetly.

"So you're the girl?" Sam asked.

You ate another grape "depends are you to gonna kidnap me?" You said knowingly.

"Depends are you gonna run?"

~~~~ two hours later~~~~

You smile at the two hunters. "Now boys it's very rude to try and kidnap girls." You pet the tied up hunters.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meh Texas stuff. Not a lot to explain though.

You have been watching the two hunters fight for what seems like forever you sigh. 

"This is all your fault Sam!" Dean yelled at his brother. 

"How would I know she could take us both on?" Sam answered back. 

"Alright boys it's been" you look at the clock "three hours you two are cattier than an Aggie and a longhorn." They look at you strangely. "Right both from Kansas..."

Dean groans "I gotta pee." You look at him a little grossed out but unite him and point at the bathroom. 

"You have 3 minutes"

"Awww not coming with me? I thought I was a prisoner"

"I've got all the weapons remember? If you try to escape I'll know and I'll just shoot your leg."

He turns and goes to the bathroom. 

"So what do you want to know Sammy why travel 12 hours to see little ol' me?" You say to the younger brother.

"Doesn't matter you won't help us after what we just did. So just sacrifice us already or whatever you do." 

You snort and start laughing. "I don't harm people, aren't you supposed to be the smart one?" He looks at you like your crazy. "Look I only tied you up because you attacked me. I don't harm people. I could have killed you about 2 and a half hours ago. When you and your brother started being less fun."

"Sorry about that..."

"No you're not. You're just sorry you got tied up. Tell ya what. I'll unite you and you boys can look after the store while I'm gone. I gotta get some stuff from the H-E-B. But I'll be happy to answer your questions afterwards." You smile.

"Is that how you say that? We have been calling it the heb..." you start laughing. "Oh my gods. Tourists are hilarious" you pat him on the head and head out the door. "Have your brother unite you."

Dean walks out of the bathroom only seeing Sam. "Where is she?"

"She went to pick some stuff up. Unite me. We're in charge of the store till she gets back. ." Dean smirked "you know I think I'll leave you like that till she gets back"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its pronounced H.E.B. not heb its a grocery store in Texas. Pretty common all over Texas.  
> Texas A &M have a (very) long feud with UT (University of Texas) so sometimes people get catty.  
> Texas A&M are Aggies  
> UT are the longhorns.


	3. Chapter 3

You were at the H.E.B. buying essentials when you started getting cramps. You sighed 'I probably should have told them to stay away from the grapes.' You thought.

You kept shopping like you normally do.

****meanwhile with the boys****

"Dean I don't think you should be eating those..." Sam said a little worried. He'd been eating those grapes like it was pie. 

"Yeah I just can't stop. I mean I'm trying to stop I just can't Sammy" Dean whined.

"I told you not to eat them." Sam said while Dean kept eating.

"They are not as good as when I started eating them." He makes a gagging sound. "Oh God it tastes like broccoli. Make it stop." He kept eating.

****to you****

You walked out of the store with all your stuff. "Y/N?" You turned to see your friend from when you still lived with the gods in Olympus. "Hey Y/N it's been a long time!"

"Atë I haven't seen you since you left Olympus!"

After you put your stuff in your car you started catching up.

"So it's settled you can come in to the Grapevine and I'll go visit you at your place next week!" You hugged her and said good bye. "Atë I'll see in a few days."

After catching up and making plans to meet up you head back to the cafe.

****the boys****

"This is better than cable!" Sam said laughing at Dean's misery.

"What's better than cable Sammy?" You asked stepping into the cafe. You turned and saw Dean stuffing his face with pleading eyes.

"You shouldn't touch what isn't yours." You said and walked up to the Grapevine.

"Quit it" you said to the Grapevine.

Dean stopped mid chew and spit out what was in his mouth.

"Poor baby are you alright?" You cooed.

"I'm fine just gotta wash my mouth" Dean said smiling at you.

"Not you." You glared at Dean. "Did the mean man hurt you?" You cooed at the plant. The Grapevine wrapped one of its tendrils around your finger. "Poor baby." You kissed a leaf and wrapped its tendril back where it was."

You put all of the stuff you bought at the store away and stated to untie Sam. "You boys want anything? Water? Tea? Coffee?" You asked. "Or are you all business?" "If you don't mind we would like to get out of here real quick." Sam said. "Alright Rapunzel" you mumbled earning you a bitch face from Sam.

"So you want a way to get rid of the mark..." You knew what reversing the curse could do and the boys saw your hesitation.

"Dean can you umm... leave I need to discuss this with Sam." Dean raised a brow. "Please?" You said he sighed and left.

"So you do know!" Sam said. 

"It's a curse it can be reversed... I don't know the spell. It's not that I don't want to tell you I just don't think you know what you're getting into. I can give you the name of the book but... You will need help reading that. Supernatural help Sam." You sighed. "The price is very high for something like that Sam you know very well everything in this world is give and take. And usually the take will screw you over."

"I just want to save my brother." He said nothing but determination in his eyes.

You sigh "The Book of the Damned. It has every spell reversal for any spell... Sam" you took his hand "don't be stupid alright think about what you'll do with that information. Think about the take."

He nodded and you let his hand go. "Don't lie to Dean,Sam he's all you have left. He's hurting inside and you, going behind his back isn't going to make it better."

"Alright" he nodded. "Y/N?"

"Yes, Sam you and your brother can stay the night" you smiled. He smiled back and called Dean.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ares is god of war <3  
> Uncle Ares.  
> I love Ares. <3

You woke up to screaming and clanging downstairs. You frowned you looked at the date and time. "Shit! "You pulled on some pants and a shirt and ran down stairs. "Ares!" You growled.

The god was in his biker outfit which looked amazing (I mean he was amazing to look at) his rippling muscles hidden behind a white shirt and a leather jacket his jeans fit well in all the right areas. He had chains hanging around his pants and he wore sunglasses that hid his real eyes(you know the flames of war). He was the definition of a geek god but he had Sam in a headlock in one arm and fighting off Dean with the other one.

You raised a brow. "Put the mortals down Ares." You sigh as he let Sam fall to the ground. "Boys this is Ares god of war."

"Ares these are the Winchesters" he nodded and sat on a chair.

You gave Ares a hug from behind. "I missed you too." You smile. He pats your arm. "So what's up sweet pea?" 

He sighed "Parents still hate me. You know violent untamed aspect of war and all that."

"They just don't understand you." You offered. "You want something to eat?"

****Dean's POV****

"Ares these are the Winchesters." He nodded and sat on a chair.

She hugged him from behind. My stomach churned. She said she missed him. Ugh gross she's all lovey dovey with the god its disgusting. Sweet pea? Who the hell says that anymore?

I huffed when she offered him something to eat she glared at me. What did I do? "-ean? Dean?!"

"What Sam?" I practically growled at him.

He gave me one of his bitch faces. "We should get going I'm pretty sure she's preoccupied."

"Yeah let me jus-"

"You boys aren't leaving without breakfast!" She called from the back. "Sit with Ares I'll be right there!"

Ares took off his shades and his eyes were just pools of flames. He sighed "that mark's violence rivals even my violence." He finally said. I nodded

"That thing has seen many things. And many people have killed for power like that." He cleaned his sunglasses and sat back. "I like y/n. She's a nice girl don't think you should be around a nice gal like her while you have something like that." He put them back on. "I would kill for that girl. I would rip apart any beast for her. Don't mess whatever you have going on with her up."

"We don't have anything going on" I answered.

"I know how to end you and where to find you." He just continued like I didn't say anything "If you even hurt her by accident I'll make sure even your brother won't be able to recognize you." He put his sunglasses back on. Letting the fire die down in his eyes. She walked back in with a tray of cookies and coffee, she looked beautif- wait what? "Here you boys are." She smiled and sat next to Ares. I stared at her as she started eating, Sam nudged me and smirked. "Dean... stop staring it's not very polite." She said putting her cookie down. ~~POV change~~ "Sorry" mumbled Dean "So how do you know Ares, _(y/n)_?" Sam asked. "Are you asking if I'm romantically involved with the god of war Sam?" You turned to the younger brother. "No I just want to know how you two know each other. I mean it's not everyday I meet two goods not trying to kill us." He tried to sound convincing. "lying to the goddess of all knowledge and wisdom sammy?" He turned bright red. "To answer your question my curious guest. He's my uncle. My mother's brother. We're blood related." "Don't geek gods like that sort of stuff." Sam said. You nearly spit out your coffee. You picked up a napkin and cleaned up little droplets that came out of your mouth. You cleared your throat. "While it is true most of my family dabbles in incestuous behaviors. I like to stay away from that. And that is one of the reasons I left Olympus. That and one other reason." Sam nods content with your answer. "Any other questions boys?"

"No I don't think so." Dean said.

"I have to be somewhere." Ares said finishing his coffee. You're place was just on the way sweetheart. I'll see you at the Olympics." You laughed. "Ares you know I can't sit through that with you mom gets mad when I help you win especially if it's gambling." You playfully smack his arm.

"It's not gambling when you know you're gonna win sweetheart." He gives you a peck on the cheek and leaves on his motorcycle.

You smile and wave as he drives off. "Now Dean what's eating at you? Hmmm?"

"He don't act like any uncle I've seen."

"Well he's more like a father to me. He's the one who taught me to defend myself. And he showed me to control my anger. And he scared of all my half brothers and cousins when I was in Olympus. He took me to the carnival, the movies and he always took care of me. Mom always busy and she always said it was just strategic planning in case of a gods war but I found his journal when I was younger. I knew the truth. I knew he had a weakness even when he didn't want to admit it. The child of his unrequited love." You wiped some stay tears remembering all the journal entries where he talked about your mom and then the ones of yourself. "Me." You smiled

"Sorry I... umm I'll pack some sandwiches for your trip." You went into the kitchen and made them sandwiches. When you were done they we're ready to go.

"Hey if you ever need anything or just want to talk. Here's my pho-" you cut off Dean with a kiss you took his number that was written on a napkin. "You can come back anytime. bye boys" you sighed waiving at the boys as they left.

~~~~~later~~~~~~~

You were in an open field enjoy the summer breeze. You are running and jumping playing with your little dog. Then you heard an annoying ringing. Then every thing melts away.

You groan as you pick up the phone. "Hello?"

"_(Y/N)_, we need your help. Dean said in a hurry.

"What's wrong?" You sit up on the bed. "Well we used the book of the damned...." You sigh and get up. "Well I gotta get you ready for war." You start getting dressed. "See you in a couple of hours."


End file.
